Dancing in the Rain
by kt-san
Summary: A KakaNaru fic. A rainy day bring the two together, and fluffywaffy things happen at Kakashi's apartment. Short but sweet one-shot.I may write more chapters later and make it longer.


Dancing in the Rain  
  
---  
  
by:ktsan  
  
---  
  
For some odd reason,I tend to make Naruto a kid-like version when I write KakaNaru.It's my 2nd written KakaNaru,so please review!^_^  
  
---  
  
Wow. Naruto never really noticed what the rain looked like after it hit the ground. The droplets actually splatter and fly in different directions, like the way he ran after dissing Sakura with a funny joke that she couldn't take. Those were the days. 2 days, actually. The blonde stood up and listened to his rain jacket squeak. He liked that funny noise. It reminded him of a rubber duck. Naruto began to jump into many puddles, until he remembered that he was wearing his sandals. A few curses came out of his mouth as he shook his feet in the air in attemt to dry off his toes.  
  
THUMP! He landed splat on his butt when he tried to kick both feet up at the same time. The blond slowly stood up, feeling wobbly and walking around all funny. He crashed into a person and apologized, slightly nodding his head.  
  
" That's alright Naruto."  
  
" Huh? Who are you?"  
  
Naruto looked up to his Kakashi sensei, smiling down at him. The blonde smiled back and asked why he was in the rain..without a rain jacket. It just so happened that Kakashi had went out to buy some bread, since it was his 'chores' day. Naruto simply grinned and followed Kakashi back to his warm, dry apartment. When they arrived, Naruto swiftly took off his sokaing jacket and waved his head back and forth. Water droplets flew off the tips of his hair and reminded him of the rain drops her saw earlier. Then he progressed to taking off his muddy shoes, looking a little embarrased since he made the front carpet all dirty. Luckily, Kakashi was putting the bread in the kitchen and didn't see the gucky mess. The boy ran up to Kakashi's couch and landed head first into the cushions, making funny animal noises like he did at home..except Sasuke wasn't there to tell him to shut up this time. By the time Naruto sat up, Kakashi was in front of him with a bowl of ramen. Naruto's eyes turned wide and he thanked his sensei, also gladly taking the bowl. It wasn't long before the boy had finished the noodles and even drank the soup. He could hear Kakashi chuckling everytime he slurped.  
  
Placing the bowl down on the table, the blonde wiped his mouth and grinned at his sensei. Strange enough, Kakashi was staring into space, as if in a trance.   
  
" Naruto?"  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Have you ever felt..lonely?"  
  
Naruto nodded and sat next to his sensei. Kakashi began explaining many things that Naruto did not comprehend, but he nodded anyway to show some respect. Naruto sighed a bit, because the conversation made him think of a family. A family that he had always wanted. To be honest, the only one who ever treated him like family would be Master Iruka. Iruka had done so much for him, just like a good daddy would have done for his son. And maybe Kakashi sensei was a little bit like family too. Kakashi sensei was a good teacher, no doubt, and Naruto did learn a lot from him too. Kakashi looked down beside him to see Naruto daydreaming. There was a thoughtful expression on the child's face, one that would make people have to sudden urge to cry or feel depressed. Naruto blinked a few times and looked up to see his sensei staring blankly at him. For the next few minutes, they stared blankly at each other, passing mental messages to each other with an understanding glance.  
  
Just then, Kakashi flinched slightly and placed a hand over his sharigan eye, looking pained.  
  
" What's wrong sensei?"  
  
" I was doing some serious training the other day..and probably used my sharigan eye too much."  
  
" Does it hurt??"  
  
" A little.."  
  
The boy smiled as he kneeled on the couch, now being the same level as Kakashi. He slid Kakashi's headband up all the way, and watched as his sensei closed his eyes in hesitation. Naruto leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Kakashi's eyelid, tracing the scar over his eye with a finger. Then he jumped off the couch and headed for the door, quickly putting on his clothes and shoes.  
  
" Bye sensei! I'll see you tommorow!"  
  
Kakashi leaned back and thought to himself. It seems like he has a new obsession, over rainy days.....  
  
Owari  
  
---  
  
Very fluffy.^_^ 


End file.
